


I'm here

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Seeking Solace verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: In forms of physical and emotional abuse, M/M, mentions of relationship abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Love can be shown in various ways - hitting is not one of them.





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... these kind of story isn't usually my cup of tea, in terms of reading or writing. But, I've been trying to move on from something I feel that has been holding me back and I thought writing might help. I've written a similar fic but with a self-harm Kurt which somehow manages to relate to one of my readers so who knows, maybe this story might do the same and tells whoever reads this fic that experience the same thing, that they're not alone.
> 
> Okay, enough blabber, I hope you enjoy this little fic!

"That's not love Kurt."

\---

_Kurt bit his lip and kept his eyes shut when he felt Jason's saliva landing straight at his face, after the latter intentionally spitting at him._

_He willed himself not to cry when the latter proceeded to step on his foot as he whispered harshly, "I've told you not to speak to him."_

_Pushing his weight down even more on the feet that's under him, Jason continued to curse, "so why are you not listening to me. Why do you have to be such a slut and talk to every fucking guy you see."_

_Seeing that Kurt wasn't going to argue or defend himself, Jason released his footing before grabbing hold of the former's wrist, forcefully dragging him to wherever he wants to go._

_Wherever that is, Kurt knows he's definitely going home with a few more bruises._

\---

Kurt simply hugged his knees, tucking his chin between and staring blankly ahead. Although the entire ordeal has been long over, 2 years ago to be specific, he could still feel the phantom ~~touches~~  hits of his ex all over his body and he doubts they were going away anytime soon.

Nope, he's pretty sure they're not going away anytime soon

\---

_"Don't you dare give me a silent treatment Kurt Hummel," Jason threatened as he noticed that the latter had not said anything to him throughout the entire day._

_Clenching his fist tightly under his messenger bag, Kurt prayed to whoever was listening to him, to just take him away, to just struck him dead already. He could feel his nails digging into his palms but it was the pain that was keeping him grounded, keeping him strong._

_"I said I was fucking sorry for this morning. Why do you have to act like a little bitch all the time." Before Kurt could react to the latter's movement, he felt something struck hard against his shin. Kurt let out a sharp yelp in surprise and in pain._

_He then he found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes, "are you done now? Because it seems that you would only acknowledge me when I hit you. You're just asking me to hit you Kurt. What else am I suppose to do to get you to react to me?"_

_With a sniffle, Kurt nodded his head timidly before looking down at his bag, "I'm sorry. It was my fault."_

\---

"And I love you Kurt. I would never ever lay a hand on you baby," Sebastian murmured softly as he gently cupped his boyfriend's cheek, getting him to look at him.

Sebastian swear he felt his heart broke when he noticed that Kurt was desperately trying to hold back his tears, body suddenly tensed. Immediately all the anger he felt a couple of minutes ago dissipate and he couldn't help but bring Kurt closer to his chest, cradling him gently while stroking his hair.

"It's okay to cry in front of me Kurt. I don't mind, you don't have to keep it in," Sebastian murmured reassuringly.

_"He hates it when I cry. It makes him angrier."_

Immediately Sebastian knew who was Kurt referring to. At times like this, Sebastian wished he knew what to say because right now, he has no clue on what are the right things to say. He only knows he can be physically here for Kurt in this moment.

He came to know about the reality of Kurt's relationship previously when he caught the _thou shalt not name_  jerkass punching Kurt right in the back as he entered Kurt's apartment for a surprise visit.

Rest assured that Sebastian immediately threw a punch (or two, possibly 3) of his own and got Kurt out of the apartment.

Pulling Kurt back so that he could stare directly at his boyfriend, Sebastian leaned forward and placed a kissed on Kurt's lips, barely suckling on the lower lip before pulling away.

"Baby, _nothing_ you did made you deserve all the shit you put up with for god knows how long."

Staring intently into the familiar pair of blue eyes, Sebastian repeated the word Kurt seemed to have trouble grasping.

"Nothing."

Sebastian smiled softly at the boy he pretty sure loved, wiping away the tears that finally made way down his cheeks.

"No matter how mad we get at each other. No matter what you do, say or act, I will never ever lay a hand on you with the intent of hurting you."

Leaning his forehead against Kurt's, both closed their eyes and quietly listened to each other slowing breaths and eventual matching heartbeat.

\---

_Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he struggled to catch the breath that was knocked out of him the moment a fist made contact with his back._

_He felt his ribs hurting from the impact with every deep breath he tried to take._

_"Don't cry... don't cry... it'll only make things worse. Don't cry... don't cry..." Kurt furiously chanted in his mind, refusing to allow himself to break anymore._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING."_

_Kurt knows that voice. He clenched his eyes as blood drained from his face, unable to believe that this day could get worst, that the dirty secret he has been desperately trying to keep is out in the open._

_But at the same time he was a little... hopeful. A voice at the back of his head reassured him that this means he doesn't have to suffer in silence anymore but that thought was immediately replaced by the disappointed look his friends and family would have when they find out the real reason for the inevitable breakup that's bound to happen now._

_This made Kurt attempt to turn around and explain that every thing was fine and that it was only today that Jason snapped, when a hand firmly grabbed his wrist while muttering words he thought he'll never hear with any truths behind them._

_Words that reassured him that maybe it'll be okay nevertheless._

\---

"You're going to be safe with me Kurt and I will never ever let anything harm you again," Sebastian promised as he placed another kiss on the latter's lips, as though sealing that promise.

Kurt knows that it's going to take awhile before he gets over the abuse he faced in his previous relationship, if he is even going to get over.

But deep down he knows that, with Sebastian here, with him, holding him, supporting him, things will eventually be alright.


End file.
